


Overheated

by ZLynn



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLynn/pseuds/ZLynn
Summary: Spring time has begun and Chris thinks it's a perfect time to go looking for the still missing Josh.





	Overheated

The bus rattles along the deserted road, splashing passed puddles of slush, the early morning leaving the ride an empty venture to the cold mountain Chris had left not so long ago. The bus contained Chris and the tired bus driver, not having gotten many travelers up this way after the Blackwood incident, and Chris almost preferred it that way. Anxiety fluttered along the lining of his stomach and it left Chris with shaking fingers constantly checking his phone. His reception is bad, he's not sure why, and the texts between him and Sam seem long and far in between. He needs the attention, though, needs the worried words to calm him. He feels bad, Sam is horrified, frightened that Chris is going back up the mountain, alone, while she is far from able to go physically stop him. Bringing her along might have actually been a smarter plan, if what Chris remembers about the mine's is correct he could have used her athletic know-how; but instead Sam continues to try and stop him, even threatening to tell his parents he was about to do something stupid, but Chris has never been one to do what's smart; always following his emotions and heart instead of his logical mind. Besides, it's far too late now. His parents are asleep at this hour and Chris is sure that by the time Sam can get in contact with them Chris will already be at the ruined lodge at top of the mountain. 

Chris is scared. Scared of what he'll find, or the lack of it, and scared of what exactly might still be up there. Regardless of those fears Chris is determined. He'll find Josh one way or another, and it's with that thought that Chris trots off the bus and breaths in the cold air of the forest. 

It's the beginning of spring, snow melting off tree branches and turning the ground into a mushy puddle of dirt under Chris' boots. He figures it'll probably still be pretty cold up the mountain but warm enough that there wouldn't be any snow storms. He hopes, and it's probably a useless hope as is, that if there are any Wendigo left that they'll stay hidden or, even better, go into some sort of hibernation. He'll admit, Chris probably should have done a bit more research into Wendigos and their supposed behaviors before venturing back up the mountain. If he's lucky there won't be any left anyway.

Chris shivers at the thought of another encounter, pulling his thicker jacket closed like the fabric will somehow protect him from Wendigo claws sharp in his memory, but it's comforting nonetheless. It's not cold enough to require three layers, like it had been the last previous times, so Chris is just wearing a hoodie and a winter jacket over his shirt; thin gloves covering his fingers up to the second knuckle, leaving his fingertips bare. Returning to the lift at the bottom of the mountain brings a spike of fear shooting up his spine; and when he pushes the button to start the ride up he's swallowing back a whimper. Chris watches as orange trees melt into white covered ones and the ground returns to the same snowy landscape he remembers so clearly. 

It'll take a minute or two for Chris to reach the top so he decides to take a moment and check his supplies. His backpack is filled with as many essentials as he could fit. He brought food and two bottles of water, just enough to keep him going for a few days if needed--though he plans on hiding out in a cabin if he can help it--,a map of what he believes is the mines before the collapse, a compass, a map of the mountain, his fully charged phone, a flashlight, a knife, and a flare gun with a pack of bullets. The flare gun had been something he knew he'd absolutely need, aside from the water and food, because of the Wendigos. Unlike the Stranger who had helped them before, Chris wasn't able to find himself a flamethrower. If anything the flare gun will at least allow him to run and hide.

Chris gazes up at the approaching precipice and let's out a worried breath. He's going to find Josh, he thinks, and he's not coming back down until he does.

The lift stops with minimal sway and Chris steps out with a grimace. He can see the ruins of the Washington's family cabin farther up. No one had been up here since Chris and the group had all made it back down; though he knows there's a construction crew scheduled to come up when spring is in full swing, Chris will ultimately be alone. With the tower gone and no reception on his phone Chris will have no means to contact outside help if he should need it. 

He hopes he won't. 

With his backpack slung over his shoulder and a map in his hand Chris follows a path to where he knows there's an entrance to the mines. It's just passed dawn so he has plenty of time to explore before turning in for the night; and since the only cabin he can think is empty, and largely untouched, is the cabin Jess and Mike had stayed in before he's not too keen on reliving old memories so quickly. He'll toss and turn about that tonight. 

It takes him half an hour to get to the entrance and another ten to climb down into the cave and he's thankful that his gloves are just thick enough to protect his hands from the sharp sting of the rocks. Chris almost feels like he's in a freezer when he gets to the bottom, it's so cold he can see his breath with every exhale and suddenly his mind flashes back a couple months ago when he was running for his life. He shakes the uncomfortable feeling off and steps farther into the tunnel searching for any sign of life. His feet tap against the gravel floor, echoing against the cave walls, and as he follows the mine's map to where he thinks Mike had last seen Josh, being dragged away by his sister, he forgets just how deep the tunnels go into the mountain. Water splashes at his feet as he travels down farther and he's glad his boots are largely waterproof otherwise his feet would be freezing off. He notices that, hammered into the ground, is a trail of yellow rope. The rope leads passed the pond of water in front of him and further into the cave and it looks like someone was mapping their way through the tunnels.

"Hello?" Chris calls out curiously. He hadn't thought anyone else had came to the mountain after they had all been picked up but he figures it's possible the police sent a rescue team to try and find Josh as well; though he hadn't heard of any news. 

No one answers and instead his voice bounces off the walls in an uncertain echo. Chris pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time, he's tired and not surprised to find that it's passed noon now. If he leaves now he'll be able to get out and find shelter before dark, but if not?

Chris pulls out his flare gun, stows his map and phone away, and follows the rope deeper into the tunnels. He aims the flare gun in front of him as he walks, holding his flashlight under it. He's briefly reminded of detectives in the movies he and Josh use to watch together and smiles fondly if a little sadly. Josh would have poked fun at him for looking like an amateur police officer. 

He misses Josh, knows his friends deserves better than to die and decay in a cave; deserted by the people he thought were his friends. Chris isn't proud of how he reacted back then, he didn't exactly turn on Josh but he certainly didn't defend him; and now Josh is gone and Chris doesn't want to believe his friend died thinking Chris hated him. 

Chris feels empty suddenly, the ambience of the cavernous tunnels adding to his sorrow. He hears nothing but his own steps and water dripping off the ceiling. The walls around him, dark rock and sharp edges, smooth out and Chris finds himself in some sort of room. It's large, a puddle of light spilling from a hole high in the ceiling, and empty. The rope line ends in the middle of the room and Chris sees evidence of passed life. Namely blood and a lot of it. 

Dark red is splashed against an even ground and Chris can see how the body the blood belonged too was dragged back into another room; through an actual doorway. 

Chris feels a tremor in his hands, fear causing him to shake slightly. He gulps and tries to keep the flare gun steady as he stumbles forward towards the doorway. "H-hello?" He calls, voice cracking slightly. There's no reply, no sound, nothing. 

Through the doorway Chris finds bodies. Strung up and hanging from the ceiling. Three, to be exact, all dressed like rescue personnel. They're bloody and some spots of them are just completely gone. Torn or gnawed off, Chris doesn't know which. Chris can see the remains of someone else, their bones chewed on until the marrow was exposed and eaten away. Their skull is licked clean, the white of the bone stark and almost shining even in the little light available. It's not hard to guess what this place was, or as the case may be, is: a Wendigo nest. 

Chris would be backing out, running down the tunnels until he's out in open air, seeing as the rescue workers are very recent; but he stops as he notices scraps of clothes on the floor. Bits and pieces of jean fabric like the type on Josh's overalls.

_Josh._

"Josh!" Chris yells, lowering his flare gun and turning around, looking for any sign of his friend; he shoulders off his backpack as he looks around, ready to present Josh with food and water. "Josh! Josh please, it's me! It's Chris!" 

Chris doesn't know what to do, he's found where Josh is but where is he? Chris is so distracted, bending down to pick up the shredded remains of Josh's overalls and yelling Josh's name when he realizes that's definitely Josh's, that he doesn't notice the stalking figure behind him; bent down on all fours with ghastly white skin stretched over elongated limbs. 

There's a screech and Chris turns around just in time to be pushed to the ground on his side, claws scratching at his neck and ear; his flare gun flies out of his hand and slides across the rock ground. It's a frenzied attack and all Chris can do is cover his head with his arms and scream. He kicks out, trying to move out from under the Wendigo but only furthers the Wendigo's desperate rage. He's pulled up and then thrust down onto his back which pushes his breath right out of his lungs. The Wendigo uses the moment of disorientation to slash at Chris's chest, tearing his winter jacket open and leaving gashes in his hoodie. Chris tries hitting it with the flashlight, still gripped in his hand, trying to stun it, but only succeeds in making it angrier. It grabs his wrist and slams it to the ground. Chris yelps, hearing a slight crack from the bones in his wrist, and yanks his hand out of the Wendigo's grip.

_This is it,_ Chris thinks. _I'm going to die here._ He screams when the Wendigo chomps down on the same arm. His free arm pounds its head, like he's trying to stop a savage dog from tearing his arm off. 

There's a screech and for a moment Chris thinks it's from the creature above him. It's not.

There's another Wendigo, Chris assumes, and it barrels into his attacker, tearing it off him. They roll across the ground for a moment, struggling to tear each other limb from limb, until they break apart. Chris turns to watch and almost bursts out in hysterical laughter when he realizes who the other Wendigo is. 

Josh. 

His clothes are torn, one sleeve of his shirt completely torn off and one of the straps of his overalls broken. The overalls seem to have taken a lot of scratches and cuts as Chris can see the dark jeans Josh had worn before taking the persona of the Psycho. Josh's skin is a tint paler than before, discoloured bruises and raw cuts littering the bare parts of his skin, but the muscles of his arms still seem strong; certainly not as emaciated as the Wendigos Chris has seen. Chris can't see Josh's face, but the inhuman screeching and growling lends faith to Chris' theory that Josh has definitely fallen to the Wendigo's spirit. 

The Wendigo who'd been attacking Chris seems scared almost; backing up and cowering as Josh stalks forward. It lowers its head, a whimper falling from its jaws, and it scurries out of the room. Josh relaxes, tension loosening from his shoulders, and looks over his shoulder at Chris.

Chris swallows thickly, spying sharp fangs erupting from around Josh's lips on his left side and his eye there is almost completely white. There are cuts on his cheek and forehead, like he had been scratching there to relieve some sort of pressure, and they look like they haven't even had a minute to heal. Chris cradles his injured arm on his abdomen and drags himself backward only encouraging Josh to stalk forward on his hands and knees; eyes boring holes into Chris. 

"J-Josh...?" Chris asks, bumping into a wall behind him; like a flash Josh is there, crowding Chris into the rock and sniffing at him. Josh bends his head down, cautiously gripping Chris' injured arm and bringing it up to his mouth.

"Hurt?" His voice is raspy and rough, but it's still very much Josh and Chris is almost relieved; almost.

"I'm okay," Chris replies, allowing Josh to bring Chris' forearm up to his mouth. Chris shivers at the warm tongue cleaning the blood from his skin. Chris tries to ignore the look of pleasure Josh takes as he licks the blood clean. Josh looks up when he's done, eyes intense; his pupils are pinpoints of black in the green of his eyes and Chris can't really tell what he's thinking; causing worry to gnaw at his insides. 

"Sorry," Josh mummers, either for the injury or for licking Chris' arm clean Chris isn't sure which, but he doesn't seem done yet. He raises himself up, coming face to face with Chris, so close that their noses are a centimeter away, and seems to study Chris. Eyes raking up and down Chris' body, it does nothing but make Chris breath harder, Josh making him anxious. Josh slowly moves forward and for a moment Chris thinks Josh is going to kiss him, wonders how that's going to feel with Josh's mouth full of fangs, but Josh turns his head; his lips and teeth trail gently against Chris' cheek, moving down to his ear and then his throat. 

"W-what are you-," Chris starts, breath uneven as he feels Josh's tongue make a comeback along the underside of his jaw.

"You smell good," Josh interrupts, like he's not paying attention. "And warm." Josh's hands wander down to Chris' thighs and he pulls them farther apart so he can crawl in between Chris' legs better; his hands don't leave Chris' thighs though and Chris let's out a nervous chuckle.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"I'm cold." Josh hikes Chris' hips up against his own and Chris can _feel_ him now. Chris shivers, placing a tentative hand on Josh's chest. 

" _Josh_."

"Make me warm." Josh dives forward, lips and fangs on Chris'. He's careful with his teeth, doing little more than licking into Chris' mouth, but he's adamant and Chris is both too surprised and too weak against him to push him off; he's not complaining too much though, he'd rather be kissed than eaten. 

Chris feels clawed hands pulling at his jeans, and he helps the wandering fingers by pulling his fly down, letting Josh pull his jeans and boxers the rest of the way. The cold bites at Chris' exposed skin and he hisses at the sensation, hand coming down to hold Josh's wrist. Josh brushes him off, pulling his tongue away from Chris' mouth and returning to his throat, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin connecting his neck to his shoulder. Josh's hands fumble down between Chris' asscheeks, rubbing sharp fingers carefully against the soft skin. He growls, realizing he can't very well prep Chris with actual claws, so he pulls away far enough that he can flip Chris over with little trouble. Chris' breath is knocked out of him as his chest hits the ground, his glasses clattering in front of him, and he gasps when Josh pulls the cheeks of his ass apart and bares his hole to cold air. It doesn't last long, Josh takes a second to marvel at Chris before bending down and licking up and into him.

Chris yelps, face red with arousal, and his hand scrambles on the ground to find purchase. Josh's tongue dips in and around Chris' hole, pushing in as deep as he can go and stretching him with every lick and push. Chris is incomprehensible, mumbling Josh's name and pushing his hips back against Josh's tongue. His legs are cold, shaking from Josh and the temperature, and he wants desperately to pull his pants back up to protect against the ice of the air. His lower back is similarly exposed, Josh trailing a hand under his layers to feel at warm skin as he licks into Chris. 

Josh pulls away for a moment, licking at his lips. "You like that Cochise?" His voice has never sounded more like Josh since Chris has found him and Chris just nods, a silent whine erupting from his chest. Josh leans over Chris, holding him down with his weight and pushing his cock up against the underside of Chris' ass. "Wanna know how much I've wanted this? Wanted to do to you?" Josh growls, pushing himself into Chris fully; he doesn't seem to remember that Chris has a lower pain tolerance than he does and Chris wails, head thrown back in surprise and pain. Josh shushes him, licking at the nape of Chris' neck. "I could smell you coming," he says, lips trailing up to Chris' ear. "Thought you were a ghost but god you're _real_." Josh bites gently at Chris' ear but he doesn't move until Chris himself moves his hips; full and wanting more. "I need you," his voice is quiet in Chris' ear. "Chris, I _need_ you."

If there's something Chris learns about himself today it's that he's loud, very loud, during sex. It could be because Josh thrusts into him like he's going to die if he doesn't, it could be because Chris has never had sex before, either way he feels surrounded by his own voice as he moans and screams Josh's name. Chris bites at the sleeve of his jacket trying to stifle himself, unable to really focus on anything other than the feel of Josh thrusting into him, deep and thorough, and the feel of his hands on Chris' hips and back. He feels the slight sting of Josh's nails digging into his skin, causing pinpricks of blood to ooze out, but it only heightens the high he feels. Chris' cock hangs hard and dripping between his legs, he can feel it hit his stomach as Josh slams into him, and he moans as he feels himself tighten. He can't tell Josh, his mouth no longer connected to his brain, so he yells out his orgasm when it hits. His ass tightens around Josh and Josh's hips stutter against Chris. He leans over Chris again, continuing to thrust into him as Chris' limbs relax, and starts talking again.

"They could smell you too, you and your tight virgin ass. Could smell you from a mile away." Josh's voice is huskier now and Chris let's out another pathetic moan at it. "Smells so good bro, like a living, walking, fuckable dessert. Went out looking for you. Shoulda just let you come to me." Josh pulls Chris' injured arm up and licks at the crusting blood around the bite wound. "Mine. Chris, you're mine."

Chris moans. "Josh?"

"Yeah Cochise?" He accentuates the reply with a roll of his hips. 

"Shut up and fuck me."

Josh's laugh is like a memory bubbling up around Chris and enveloping him like a warm blanket and all Chris can do is moan. Josh doesn't take long, body shuttering and burying himself into Chris as he cums. Chris gives another pathetic moan and mumbles, he feels so full now and it's as uncomfortable as it is comfortable. Josh leans over him again, nose buried in the back of Chris' neck. 

Chris can feel his smile, even around his teeth and he groans out a, "what?"

"Wanna know something funny Cochise?"

Chris moves to glare over his shoulder; his vision is blurred, his glasses laying on the ground in front of him, but he can see the pallor of Josh's skin seems healthier now, his eyes no longer underlined in a deep shadow and his white eye returning some green to its hue. 

"Wendigos go into heat, I guess." The deepening glare Chris gives him causes Josh to laugh more, his hands pulling Chris' shirt down over his stomach. 

"If you hadn't just fucked me and I weren't so happy to see you alive I'd probably punch you right now."

Josh cocks his head, eyebrow raised. He rolls his hips, smirking when Chris moans.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking fight me I got back into this game again. Though it's been, what, two years since I've uploaded a new work and it's immediately smut. Nice. Though I think the worst part bout uploading a new work is getting all the < em>s right. Honestly, who am I to complain?
> 
> Might be a second chapter. Might not. Who knows, just live in suspense.


End file.
